Smurfs (Glovey Story)
" The Smurfs" are a race of humanoid beings who play a big role in the Smurf Me Up series. Appearance Smurfs appear about the size of three apples tall, and reproduce blue pigments giving them their blue skin. They resemble humans, with the exception of being a small size, the blue skin, and a round tail behind their buttocks. On rare occasions, there are Smurfs whom even have hair at a very young age, or even as an infant. The majority of Smurfs don’t grow hair until they reach an age of adulthood. This excludes the Smurfettes, who are born with their hair, and continues to grow as they age. Clothing/Attire Based on the region, Smurfs tend to wear any type of clothing. Like the humans, Smurfs also feel the need to hide their private parts by wearing clothing. Biology Being from the Mammalia class, Smurfs tend to mate with Smurfettes to develop an infant Smurf, which is usually referred to as a Smurfling. The biology of the Smurfs is noted for being identical to that of the humans. Their tails are a big part of the process. With that in mind, the Smurfs use wiggle their tails to show excitement when they feel affections for the opposite gender and are in the process of mating. Background History differs for the Smurfs’ background by many historians. One story tells when God created the universe, he made all living organisms, including the “forgotten ones”, which include beings whom have been forgotten or hidden from the eyes of mankind such as pixies, fairies, elves, and Smurfs. Others would argue about a possibility of a lost evolution step due to many of the similarities the Smurfs share with human traits, as part of the Evolution theory, but can be very unlikely. Diet The diet of a Smurf is the same as a human vegetarian. There are rare cases where some Smurfs are known as omnivores, being the fact that some eat both meat and vegetables. This really depends on the region where a Smurf may live. It should be noted that a Smurf is capable of eating in the same manner as a human varying with food sources, cultural, and religious norms. Language The Smurfs should be noted for speaking their own native tongue, which is simply called the “Smurf language.” This usually involves changing a group of words such as nouns and verbs, and replacing them with the word "Smurf." There is an exception to new generation Smurfs who speak in a manner similar to the humans by using correct and complete grammar. History Belgian Legend Long ago, there was a small Smurf clan of adventuring Smurfs who had decided to settle in a hidden grove to try and live their lives in peace. The leader of the clan decided to bury in the same soil their treasure called the Long Life Stone to keep it safe. According to their belief, the stone was what kept them living for many years to come and had to be re-fueled by the four primal elements every one thousand years. It was not clear as to how many years had passes since the stone was last charged and it's energy was running low. The leader had no choice but to leave on a 500 year journey to locate the four elements. He worried about the fate of his son, so he took him to an old wise man by the name of Palladore to raise the Smurfling and to protect him with his magic to keep him at a normal Smurf aging process. The Smurfs waited and waited until the years were going by and many of them began to fade away, leaving the village empty. The leader had nothing more to loose since he had lost his wife one day while she was journeying with him as she got lost trying to find more yarn for her knitting hobby. Rumors said that near the area, the legendary cursed fortress called Castle Captor was seen taking off with victims. Many have speculated that the Smurfette was one of it's victims who was trapped as its prisoner.'' More to be added later...'' According to history, Smurf infants were brought by Storks to be delivered to a designated village. There were many exceptions to Storks who at times delivered the infants to any village by mistake. This example includes the Smurf Blue, who was known as “Baby Smurf” by the famous Smurfs from the Belgian Smurf village years ago. This was apparently the only way these Smurfs made their population grow in numbers. One day however, there was a Smurf whom the stories referred to as the “Gloved Smurf”, who changed the old ways and made sexual intercourse with his spouse, making the first Smurf to be born via reproduction. The legend even tells about this group of Smurfs being of only males, until a one day a wizard created an artificial female, who was later changed into a real Smurfette to live among these Smurfs. This however was proven wrong after the proven existance of their grandmother whom they reffered to as Nanny had "returned" after trying to find her mate who had gone journeying to restore the legendary Long Life Stone. The Smurfs of this clan or village were known for being a secrecy to everyone but their nemesis, the former evil wizard Gargamel. They Smurfs claim in their historical records that this wizard had created the first Smurfette they had ever seen, with in mind that these Smurfs were only around their one hundreds in age and their elder never questioned wether she was real or artificial until she admits to have been created. The Smurfs soon meet a Smurf far older than their Papa Smurf, by the name of Grandpa Smurf, who is revealed to be the hero of the legend who had journeyed to restore the Long Life Stone. More to added later... Legend Of The Gloved Smurf The Belgian Smurf village is famous for having legendary Smurf performer, Glovey Smurf, who many claim to have not even been originally a Smurf. Rumors have it say that he was once actually a human boy who was cursed and changed into the form of a Smurf, while some go as far to say he came from an advanced Smurf alien race from the Sun. Althought the Belgian Smurfs claim him to be the first young Smurf with a full set of hair and to be unique to wear one sparkling glove, evidence traces a similar Smurf or group of Smurfs throughout numerous historical events from the past. This is where the rumor of Mr. Glovey Smurf comes where it is claimed that he once traveled and was lost in time. Humans Humans were known for living among many of the "Forgotten Ones", which included the Smurfs in peace.The Smurfs are known for being very secretive, especially around humans, especially after many alchemists and scholars had discovered years ago that Smurf essence could be mixed with other elements to create gold. This ended the truce between the magical creatures and humans and the creatures would hide and never appear whenever they sensed the greedy mind of a human being. It is rare if a creature, or Smurf in this case to show his or herself to a human, unless they sense no danger such as to an infant human. The Belgian Smurfs were known for having an alliance with King Gerard, who lived near the cursed country and promised to keep the Smurfs and their forest safe since the Smurfs had helped him keep his power when his uncle tried to remove him from power. King Audric is another king whom the Smurfs had befriended along with his knight and court jester. Trivia *The Smurf history is based on that of the Cartoon universe along with extra inserts. *The historical assumptions of more single gloved Smurfs comes from the Spin-off, where all those Smurfs are indeed Glovey Smurf who is getting involved with important events in history. Category:Races Category:Two-gendered races Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles